Falling from Grace?
by fringeperson
Summary: The simple fact of the matter was that to be the only ex-human in the court of the Cat King was not a safe position. Especially when His Majesty's mental capacities are deteriorating. Do not own any TCR characters.
1. Chapter 1

When a human falls into the Cat Kingdom, they begin to turn into a cat. If they do not leave by the following human dawn, then they will never be able to leave the Cat Kingdom ever again. True cats could go between their own kingdom and the human world where their presence was recognised as normal. Those who had once been human however, due to being basically feline but with so many human traits as fingers and toes, a habit of wearing clothes, a tendency to walk upright, and in some cases, hair as well as their fur… Suffice to say, it was not so easy for ex-humans to pass themselves off as standard felines.

In the Cat Kingdom, the ex-humans were generally regarded as second class citizens, the majority, if not the entirety of their population making up the slave trade in the Cat Kingdom. In all of Cat Kingdom history, the only exception has been recently, when one such ex-human was awarded a barony for saving the life of Her Majesty the Queen and her royal son the Crown Prince.

It had been sheer coincidence that, when the young prince had asked the new baron about a point of politics one day shortly after the appointment, and had been given such an extremely good answer, that the King heard, and had been impressed. His Majesty was so impressed, in fact, that he gave the ex-human and once second-rate citizen of his kingdom a monthly wage to be one of his advisers.

It wasn't long before the lowly baron had become a key political figure in the court, and with his monthly crown purse, he improved his estate. Though once human and against the very idea of slavery on principal, the feline baron could be found going to the slave market the last day of every month, and purchasing all the ex-human slaves he could afford. When questioned why he purchased only those who had, like himself, come from the human world, he would shrug and say something about having a better empathy for them.

A count of the court had pointed out, rather basely, that one did not require empathy to make slaves work, but a whip. The baron had returned that, in less than a year, his small bit of land was producing more than the count's great estate had in triple that time, and he put it down entirely to his relationship with those who worked under him.

"The fact of the matter is, Count Louche, that humans are more motivated to work hard if they find enjoyment and accomplishment in their work. I don't know about feline work ethics, but I do know about people. _That_ is why my land is only worked by my own kind, and _that_ is why it is doing so well."

The count had sneered and ignored the baron. For him, that was easily done, still believing his kind to be unworthy of the time they were given. If it were not for the political power the baron had somehow managed to obtain, Count Louche would never have entered into conversation with him in the first place.

It did nothing for his reputation, and rather a lot for the new baron's, that what had been said was completely correct, and that the ginger, ex-human noble cat was indeed, after such a short time, wealthier than his more established, full-cat court superior.

Of course, when he had said 'a year', he had meant a year in the Cat Kingdom, where time passed differently. With each new slave he purchased, the baron learned more about the progression of his home world. He had been in the Cat Kingdom only two years, but already twenty had passed for the human world. The baron blamed it on the kingdom's deceptive eternal noon.

"Baron, I would like a word with you please," Prince Lune, the king's brother, requested politely as the baron was on his way to the carriage that would return him to his estate after a conference with His Majesty.

"Certainly, your Highness," he replied with a polite bow, following him into his private study.

"Please, have a seat."

"May I compliment you on your uniform, Highness?"

"To do so would be to compliment my tailor, rather than myself, so you may, but that is not what I wanted to speak with you about. Baron, you have a sharp eye and an even sharper mind. You cannot have missed the marks on my nephew and my sister-in-law, as well as my brother's slow degeneration this past month."

The baron smiled a crooked half-smile that one only wore when they really knew too much for their own good, but had decided to laugh anyway.

"This is not a safe conversation for you to be having, Highness, and if something is unsafe for you, then it is certainly suicidal for myself," the ginger gentleman pointed out calmly. "I may be in a sound economical situation due to my own shrewdness, but my political power comes entirely –"

"From my brother's favour towards your advice," Lune finished, hanging his head. Looking up with the royal family's piecing dual-toned gaze, the prince's words held a lament. "It won't last my friend. As his mental state deteriorates, he will forget that you are his best adviser and will turn to those he has known the longest."

"Count Louche," the baron realised.

"Count Louche will be among them," Lune confirmed. "And he is strongly against the recognition of ex-human citizens, as you well know."

Baron von Gikkingken rubbed gloved hands together; his green gaze fixed on them with a melancholy as a sigh escaped his furred lips.

"Some things cannot be helped," he said at last.

"He is beating them Baron. He is becoming so mentally unstable that he is beating my beloved sister-in-law and my nephew. I cannot bear to watch this continue." There it was – the real truth of the matter. Lune, while for the fair treatment of all inhabitants of the Cat Kingdom, cared about Queen Yuki and the young Prince Quin more than he did anybody else, himself included.

"I can't help, Lune," the baron said. "I am sorry, but I just can_not_ help you."

Lune nodded.

"I know Humbert, forgive me. I just wanted to ask, if I found a way that something _could_ be done, would you help me?"

"There is nothing that _can_ be done, I would help, but there is no way of being able to do it. Forgive me, Highness, I must return to my estate," Baron Humbert von Gikkingken, only ex-human of His Majesty's court, rose from his chair and, with a last bow to his monarch's brother, left.


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage ride was not a short one, but the baron had the means to travel comfortably, as well as the technology, thanks to having found an ex-human in the slave markets whose passion had been for transport engineering. The lad's passion was flight, but he knew wheels and suspension just as well as he knew the principals of aerodynamics.

Stepping out of the carriage, the baron was greeted by the engineering marvel himself.

"Hello Baron, how was your trip?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

The baron indulged, knowing that it was the ride specifically the young black-furred man was interested in.

"Your new adjustments have made it very comfortable, Toto. It doesn't feel like it's going over the dirt roads so much as hovers above them. How's your latest aeronautical project?" he asked.

There were definite advantages, he knew, to having happy workers. Prosperity for him meant spare time for them, and since he had supplied all with work in their own fields of interest they often spent their free time doing work anyway.

"I've got the wing perfected, but I think I need to give it wheels and an undercarriage. Landing, even on my feet, and running to keep up until the wing hit's the dirt… It's just not practical," Toto answered.

"Then you'll have to talk to the carpenter and blacksmith, won't you? I myself would like to try flying one day, so I'm counting on you. You can teach your new apprentice to work on the coaches, and then dedicate your time to your inventing. How does that sound?"

Toto bowed.

"Thank you, Baron," he said, so excited as he ran off that he was literally leaping with joy, whooping and picking up speed as he turned the corner, back to his work.

"You spoil him Baron," said another, much larger man-cat as he approached his lord from the estate's kitchen.

"Do you suggest that I do not spoil you also, Muta?" the ginger asked the cream, a crooked smile on his face.

"Not at all, I just think he's still too young to have everything he wants. Me? I'm older and fatter. I'm only really complaining because I feel tired just watching him," the head chef of the estate replied, smiling back.

"Let him chase his dreams while he is still young enough to be able to catch them," the baron said. "The sooner he believes something is beyond his reach, the sooner he will stop reaching for it."

"I know," Muta answered, taking a deep breath before tearing his lavender gaze from the corner around which the obsidian youth had run. "Go on in Baron. Supper will be on the table in two hours – it's lobster tonight."

"Lobster?" Baron asked, stopping before he had even taken two steps towards the door of his home. "Who are we impressing with that?" he demanded.

"Louise val Jean I'm afraid," the chef said before returning to his kitchen.

The baron massaged his temple, hoping to prevent the headache he knew would come. The Marquis val Jean's daughter was all that he could hope for in a political ally really. She supported every suggestion he made, arguing the logic of all of them in a very educated manner. Unfortunately, her reason for doing so left him altogether exhausted.

The female had taken it into her head that, because he had danced with her once at a royal function, and kept up a polite conversation the whole time, that he must be in love with her. Worse, she was convinced that she loved him. The white tabby was engaged to somebody else for crying out loud! An arranged marriage she could not get out of – for which the baron was glad.

He had spoken with her father, and made it clear that no, he was not leading her on, she was doing it herself. Also that no, he had no intention of doing anything to break up her arranged marriage and she was the only one suggesting otherwise. Further more _no_, he had _certainly_ not taken her chastity and had no intention of doing so.

The baron was on good terms with the Marquis. He just wished that Louise wouldn't take that as an indication that he would like the cat for a father-in-law.

Stripping himself of his suit, the baron slipped into the bath that had been prepared for him by his butler, enjoying the feel of all his short fur floating away from him, soaking in the goodness of the mineral salts he knew had been added to the water. He would have to get out soon though. Drying all that fur took a while, and he had to be presentable for supper, as much as he wished he could have it served in his room as he usually did, thereby avoiding the female who had come to his home unannounced.

The suppertime conversation was, as he had feared, predictable in its direction. She could hardly wait for the day when they would be married, and he would take over her father's grand estate and manage it so _well_. After all, look what he had done with his quaint little home. He would be the king's chief adviser and she would be one of the queen's cats-in-waiting, and they would wear such finery and dance the nights away…

The baron rather pitied the cat that would marry Louise. She had the amazing ability to talk for a great length of time without needing to take a breath. Still, he had met the fellow and knew he was sensible, if besotted, and the third son of a duke. They would be just fine together. If only he could convince Louise that he really had no interest in her that way.

He heaved an internal sigh. The only way to do that, he supposed, would be to become engaged, and then marry, himself. Of course, if he were to do such a thing, it would have to be with one of his own kind. If he took a true cat for a bride, the he might as well declare himself a traitor to the words he himself had expounded to the court on so many occasions.

Likewise was the problem of course, that the only way one of his station came across his kind with any sort of certainty in the Cat Kingdom was to go to the slave markets, and the idea of _buying_ his bride rather repulsed him on a different level.

He was glad when Louise's fiance came to take her home to her father.

As his butler was drawing the blackout curtains for him in readiness for sleep, the baron decided that it was time for a holiday.

"Let's go on a picnic tomorrow, the whole household," he said. "We've had a few children born in this past year, and it will be good for the youngsters to get out and run around," he said, hanging up his top hat.

"Certainly Baron, I shall inform Muta of this. I'm sure he will be delighted to prepare such a grand feast for the whole estate. Where would you like to have this picnic?" the much older grey cat said. He had been in the Cat Kingdom a good deal longer than the baron, and had been sold multiple times – his previous master's expiring from old age themselves or in the human realm on business trips. The old ex-human was so old now, that he was going white around the whiskers.

"Let us go to the Great Lake, where we all came into this world. It is so pleasant when the flowers bloom."


	3. Chapter 3

Baron was delighted, when he left his chambers, to find his extended family – as he preferred to think of them – all so excited about a day at the lake. Dusting and cleaning was done in record time and all the carriages were packed up with food, games, and then the ex-humans.

Muta had indeed enjoyed the challenge of a movable feast for the whole estate, catering to the different tastes of all those who knew the same fate, and of course making it portable. He and the thirty-odd other chefs and cooks below him had, it seemed, outdone themselves.

The younger ones played their games, the older ones talked with those they were not in every day contact with. The baron could not help but lie back on his picnic blanket and sigh in contentment as he watched it all. This was happiness, this moment. All those who were around him were precious to him, and they were all smiling, having fun, and delighting in each other and the time they had been given.

A smile tugged at his lips, and he allowed it to. He had been the greatest gift of all – to be able to give to those around him. Helping others, and teaching them how to help themselves, that is what gave him pleasure.

Toto was a shadow above them all, testing how his wing flew now that it had the added weight of wheels and a propeller powered by his own pedalling. Baron was wondering if it was safe enough that he could ask the lad for a turn, when he abruptly turned down, heading for the earth, yelling.

A second yell joined Toto's, and the baron recognised his head chef. It sounded like the boy would hit Muta when he landed.

Everybody was running when the wing came down, but still they all parted to let the baron through.

The result of it all was that, as Toto's invention had dived to the earth, and he had realised he would hit Muta, the young male had pushed himself out of the pilot seat he had made for the wing and launched himself at the large chef. This caused the wing to move away from them both, while they skill collided. No one was badly hurt, though the two had clocked heads, and the wing was slightly buried in the cattails.

"Baron!" Toto cried when he saw his lord. "I saw, in the lake, someone was on their own all the way out in the centre!"

He barely thought. He stripped off his coat and vest, discarded his hat and kicked off his shoes, simply running to the lake, where he ran through the water until he had to swim. Diving in, he pulled long strokes, heading towards the sound of a body struggling in the water.

There was an almost rhythmic splashing, as well as the sound of gasping for air, which lasted for a while before it turned into the calmer splashing of someone treading water. By the time the baron reached them, they had put themselves on their back and were floating, taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" he asked, treading water beside the floating figure that was slowly but surely turning into a cat.

"Gimme a sec," the person answered. Their voice was feminine enough that the baron looked again at their figure. Yes, definitely female, and still quite human, so she was new to the kingdom. "Okay, I'm good now," she said, and rolled over, swimming freestyle to the shore.

The baron followed behind her, keeping an eye on her in case she should become tired as she swam. She managed well, but was having trouble standing when they finally reached the shore.

"Did anybody think to bring towels?" the baron asked.

"Sorry Baron, only picnic blankets," answered one of the laundry ladies, coming up to him with her arms laden down with thick picnic blankets that had stayed fairly clean.

"They'll do, thank you," he said, accepting them. "I'm sorry everybody, but it looks like the picnic is being cut short. The young lady needs to dry off properly, as well as some clothes, and I think Toto and Muta should perhaps go to bed early today?" the baron asked them all. He tugged one blanket around the girl's shoulders and over her head like a barrier against the world she hadn't seen yet, then the other he draped around himself, looking out at all those with him, for whom he had decided upon this day out.

There was general agreement, and very little grouching, as everybody packed up the picnic and returned to the estate. They understood perfectly. Here was one of their own kind who had been found by them, rather than by the slavers. There was not enough time to reach the exit portal for her to return to her own world. It was half a day's journey just to the palace, and then another so long to obtain permission to use the portal, then almost as long again to reach the top of the tower where the portal was situated. All they could do was be glad that she would not be enslaved, but just taken care of, like the children who had been born on the baron's estate.

The baron helped the girl up into his carriage, as well as a chaperone in the form of Gabrielle – one of the maids – and her baby.

"If you please, may I ask the name of the one who came to my rescue?" the girl asked, not looking up from her picnic-blanket cocoon.

"Forgive me, I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingken, and it was my pleasure to be of service Miss…?"

"Yoshioka, Haru Yoshioka."

"Well, Miss Yoshioka, might I enquire as to what you were doing in the lake?" the baron asked.

"Swimming always makes me feel better, and my boyfriend had just dumped me in favour of a first year girl. To be fair, it isn't her fault and if he's like that then he isn't worth it, but it still hurt. Normally I'd go swimming at the pool, but it was about three in the morning when I woke up and needed to swim, so the pools weren't open. I left mum a note, got on my bike, and went out to swim in the lakes. I guess I was underwater for longer than I thought, cause the sun wasn't quite coming up when I dived…"

By now, the baron noticed, her hands that were clutching the blanket around her were like his, and he suspected that she had a tail, ears, and everything else as well by now. What little he could see though, she seemed to be a sort of pink/ginger/brown colour, which was an unusual colour to occur without the dying of one's fur – a popular trend among the true cats who had money.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Miss Yoshioka," the baron said, reaching to gently hold one of her hands in his. "But wherever you came from? That isn't here, and I'm even more sorry to tell you that you really won't be able to go back."

"On the bright side," Gabrielle put in. "At least it was Baron who found you, and not the slavers."

"Huh? Slavers? What do you mean I'm not where I was?"

The baron sighed and gently pulled the blanket off her head so that she could see properly, though he kept his own green eyes down.

"You've come to the Cat Kingdom, Miss Yoshioka," he explained. "And humans who fall into this world make up a lot of the slave trade here."

"We're home Baron!" called the driver from on top of the carriage, just as the girl's stunned silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"Gabrielle, would you please take care of Miss Yoshioka? Or arrange for someone to, if your boy decides he doesn't like the idea?" the baron asked, still not looking at the girl.

"Of course Baron."

"A hot bath, several towels, clean clothes, and a good meal are all in order I think."

"Of course Baron."

With a last nod, he left the two females and the baby in the coach, simply going to his room and closing his eyes as he sat on the tiled bathroom floor, waiting for the bathtub to fill. Strictly speaking, such a task was for his butler to perform, but the baron had always liked doing such things for himself. The only reason he really let the old cat be a butler in the first place was because that was what he knew and enjoyed. Sometimes though, he needed to ground himself and just do it, without waiting to have it done for him.


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't sure how to handle this. He treated everybody on the estate as his family and extensions thereof. Truthfully though, they were his slaves, he had purchased them all and they were indebted to him in a small way for giving them a better life than a lot of slaves would get under a true cat. He knew how to welcome slaves into his home, he did that all the time. He knew how to treat the true cats that came and visited him, as they were usually aristocrats as well, and therefore required certain etiquette. It had been a long time since he had experienced a normal conversation, as from one person to another, without any kind of pretence to what was being said.

Ducking under the water, the void sound of water blocking out every other sound as it filled his large cat ears, Baron Humbert von Gikkingken let all his worries go as he breathed out beneath the surface.

"Believe in yourself," he ordered himself when he came up again and took a breath of air. "It's not like she's an intimidating figure like His Majesty, she's just a girl."

Haru was having the weirdest time of her life. She was not used to large estates with servants and elegant flights of stairs and walls covered in gold-framed portraits and … being part cat.

No, she had to be dreaming. She had to be! There was no _way_ that what she was experiencing could be real. Only, it clearly was. All the sympathetic-yet-hopeful looks she was getting from the staff, she knew she couldn't be dreaming that up, simply cause she had no idea why they would look at her like that.

Hang on. Her mind stopped her short even as she slipped into the hot bath that had been drawn for her by one of the maids. Back in the carriage, there had been mention of slaves, and how most of 'their kind' _were_ slaves. Did that mean that all the servants here were actually slaves too?

Haru sunk below the water, unsure if she had it in her to actually ask something like that. How would she do it anyway? 'So are you a slave?' No, she couldn't do it. She stayed under for as long as she could before coming up for air again with a splash.

Haru was surprised to find another woman-cat standing over her with a worried expression on her face, which Haru watched quickly turn into one of relief.

"Thank heavens, I was worried you had drowned yourself!" she exclaimed. "Here, I brought towels," she added, holding out the fluffy sheets. "And I'm sure you have questions too. I'll try my best to answer them."

Haru blinked dumbly a few times as she got out and started towelling herself dry. This cat had tortoise-shell markings of brown, orange and black, with a few specks of white, while the two cats she had been in the carriage with before had been ginger in the case of the gentleman, and solid grey in the case of the one with the baby. Asking what had become of her seemed redundant, with the kitten being the obvious answer.

"Uh, I guess I should have questions," Haru said as she started rubbing herself dry all over. "I just can't think of one really. It's all kind of overwhelming."

"That's alright dear. How about I just start somewhere and you can ask questions as I go?"

Haru smiled and nodded, agreeing with what sounded like a good plan, and took vehemently to what would be the long task of drying off all her fur while the other female talked.

It was a long task, but the story was even longer, and Haru had the time to brush all of her fur, her hair, and chose a dress in the time it took to fully explain her new situation. Then in the time it took to actually put the dress on, do her hair, and walk down the stairs to dinner with the baron, Haru was finally able to completely comprehend it.

She was grateful to reach her seat, so that she could take the weight off of her shaking knees.

A large, gloved hand rested on her shoulders and Haru looked up into the face of an enormous cream coloured cat, with only one splodge of brown over his left ear.

"You'll get used to it Chicky," he said. "I'm Muta, the head chef. I don't know what you like, so you'll just have to suffer through my roast chicken tonight. You let me know if you're allergic to anything or your favourite meal or whatever, alright?" the large cat said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Muta," Haru said, completely relieved. "I'm just glad it isn't mice."

"No one in this house likes mice, so I don't serve them, simple as that. No allergies?" he asked politely as he took the plate from the service boy and set it before her.

"Uh, cattails used to make me sneeze, but that was it, and they didn't seem to affect me earlier…" Haru admitted, slightly puzzled but not complaining, considering their abundance.

Muta laughed quietly. "Yeah, they won't bother you any more. Enjoy, and I might see you around."

Haru ate in relieved silence, while the baron simply ate. The dessert plates were being taken away before one of them opened their mouth to say something.

"Would you like to join me in my study for some tea, Miss Yoshioka?" the baron asked, rising from his chair.

Haru nodded and rose also, following him through corridors and up a flight of stairs.

When he opened a door and politely ushered her into the room beyond, Haru stopped in amazement and couldn't help staring about her in wonder. The house had been grand from the outside, the whole interior had been furnished with refined and understated elegance, and while the style of this room was no different, still she was held in awe.

There were so many books!

"Milk or lemon with your tea?" she heard him ask.

"Milk please," she answered, still staring around her at all the books. One book on the upper shelf looked particularly interesting, and seeing that there was a ladder so near it, she climbed up without thought to reach it. Her joy quickly dissipated however, when she found that it was written in what looked like scribbles and pictures.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm afraid it's written in Old Cat," the baron said from below. "Translating takes a long time, and once you've learnt the written language, it's just as easy to read in it as anything else."

"It looks a bit like hieroglyphics actually," Haru said, partly to herself, thinking back to when she had been obsessed with Ancient Egypt and had taken it into her head to learn how to read it. "Uh… _Fear greatness not. Born greatness, reach greatness, forced greatness_. Sounds a bit like primitive Shakespeare."

Her speech was a little halting as she attempted to translate what she was seeing, but she got it out and recognised it with a huge grin.

The baron smiled up at her as he collected her cup of tea and his.

"I'm impressed," he said, feeling more at ease now that he had actually learnt something about the girl. "But I can't bring your tea up, so you're going to have to come down to drink it."

"Oh, sure," Haru answered, putting the play back on the shelf and climbing down the ladder again. Taking a sip from her tea, Haru gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" the cat lord asked, suddenly afraid that he'd done something wrong when they had been beginning to get along.

"The tea," Haru said. "I've never tasted tea like this before."

"My own personal blend," he explained. "I'm sorry if it's not a good batch, it's a little different every time."

"It's not that," she said. "I've tried just about every tea I could get my hands on, and I've got to say, this is the best I've ever tasted."

He relaxed again. "I'm glad. I can't exactly buy tea bags, so I have to blend my own from what we grow here on my estate," he said, taking a seat and indicating that she should sit also.

"I guess that makes sense," Haru agreed, sitting down across from him.

"Do you mind me asking, Miss Yoshioka –"

"Haru," she interrupted. "Just Haru. I'm only seventeen."

"Then please call me Humbert," he answered. "I was wondering how you were able to so quickly decipher the writings of Old Cat."

Haru blushed, but still answered. "It's similar to the Egyptian hieroglyphics, and I taught myself to read those a few years ago. Since then, everything turned into a quest to be able to read more. Language shouldn't be a barrier to learning, and I enjoyed it. I was getting all lined up to do a languages major at university, when…"

"When this happened. I understand," he said, comfortingly. "Once you had completed university, what were you going to do?"

"I hadn't really thought of that, I just enjoyed the challenge of learning, even if I was always late to class."

That seemed to be the ultimate icebreaker, because they both started laughing.

"How would you feel about being my secretary for a while, just until you figure out what it is that you want? I have political duties I have to attend, and having someone who can take notes would be useful. Not to mention, if I have your company all the time, I might be able to finally escape from the females who want me as their mate."

Haru blushed deeply, so deeply it could be seen though her fur.

"How much older than me are you?" she asked timidly.

Humbert laughed again.

"I'm twenty, as far as that goes, but the last two years of my life have been here, so that would make me actually thirty-eight, _if_ I had stayed in the human world," Humbert explained. "A year in the Cat Kingdom roughs out to about ten back home."

"Oh," Haru said, thinking. A lot of factors rolled around in her head, but all it took for her to reach a final decision was to look into Humbert's bright, green, hopeful eyes. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

His bright, green, delighted, _beautiful_ eyes.

_No Haru! You're not going there. You only just got out of a relationship; you're not going to dive in headfirst to a fresh one without giving yourself recovery time._ The brunette girl lectured herself, even as she smiled back at him.

"Wonderful! We will begin preparing you to accompany me at Court tomorrow. Oh, I'm sorry, has the eternal-noon of the Kingdom been explained to you?" Humbert asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, good. There are blackout curtains in the rooms that you were given, so you will be able to sleep, which I recommend right about now," he added. "Court is an exhausting ordeal for those not used to it, so our first task will be to prepare you for it, before presenting you. Don't worry, it will largely be the basics of etiquette. The courtiers will, as much as possible, ignore you as my subordinate, but there might be compromises to that basic rule, based on circumstance, and I will certainly be asking you to dance, as part of my escape plan from the matchmakers."

"Suddenly I feel overwhelmed," Haru said, her honey-brown eyes large as she looked into his, hearing every word he said. "And I'm afraid I'm a lousy dancer."

Her new employer smiled.

"Then I will take delight in teaching you. The dancing here is probably different to what you are used to at any rate."

Haru just nodded, and allowed herself to be escorted to her rooms for the night.

She felt cheated of sleep when bright sunlight hit her face, waking her. In her mind, she knew of course that she was far from sleep deprived, but waking was never one of her favourite things to do, and that only became more true now that she was part cat.

"Is there anything in particular you would like for breakfast Miss?" asked the maid who had tended to her yesterday.

"If Muta can do lightly fried bacon, sunny-side up eggs, and fresh orange juice, I would be the happiest girl in the world," Haru admitted. "Mum was a vegetarian, so I had to be, but I _love_ bacon and eggs," she said, rolling towards the edge of her bed. "And there is quite simply nothing, and I mean _nothing_ that tastes like fresh orange juice, all pulpy and perfect."

"Here's your dress for the day," the maid said, a smile tugging at her lips as she laid out the dress before going to tell Muta that he had a new best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, Haru shared her meal with only the baron, at that same small table in that same fine room. This time she had a plate of bacon and eggs and a tall glass of fresh OJ, and her dining companion had what looked like porridge with milk, honey and ground nutmeg on it. Between them, rather than a tasteful floral arrangement was a pile of pancakes, half a dozen different spreads, and a couple of slices of toast.

"Muta claims breakfast to be the most important meal of the day, and therefore to be treated with respect, and large helpings," explained the ginger from his place at the table. "Of course, he also believes that anybody who is, what was his maths again? Oh yes, less than two-thirds the length around the waist as they are tall is underweight and needs to eat more. I find it interesting that he doesn't believe in being too fat though."

That seemed to cover the morning small talk before they moved on to discussing Haru's training and tasks as secretary.

For two days, they worked together intensively, taking meals in Humbert's study rather than taking the time to leave it for their meals. They covered taking notes, posture, etiquette, court intricacies and fashions – a must for any female at the court – as well as a basic groundwork of most of the political matters dealt with by His Majesty. This of course forced an understanding of the Cat Kingdom's geography, economy, and written language upon Haru, and she had to admit that she enjoyed it thoroughly.

The third day was dedicated to Haru's dancing lessons. At least, it was supposed to be, but Louise val Jean came to call again. The baron almost groaned in audible frustration with the female before internally admitting defeat – the day's plans would not be going ahead as, well, _planned_ – and made the formal introductions.

It was to his combined horror and delight that he found Haru was more than capable of keeping up with Louise in conversation, and he attempted to excuse himself from them, unable to take the twittering of their conversation.

"But Baron!" Louise exclaimed, "I came to visit with _you_!"

"And as your secretary, if you are going to do work, then rightly speaking my lord, _I_ should be working also," Haru pointed out, far less petulantly and more as statement of fact to her employer.

"I must insist on my departure," he said formally. "My Lady, you seem to be able to carry on a far more stimulating conversation with my new secretary than I was ever able to hold you with," the baron said, with a slight bow to Louise, before turning to Haru. "And I shan't be working. I shall be taking respite. We have worked very hard these past few days, and both need some time to rest I think. I shall have the maids bring you refreshment."

Haru could only bow in deference, her face one of serene calm and acceptance – a face they had practiced for when she was in the presence of courtiers.

Louise pouted quietly before turning to Haru.

"He's too perfect, isn't he?" she asked, her large blue eyes glowing with crocodile tears.

Haru couldn't help but smile, just a little. "He is my employer, my Lady. Any opinion I have of him is sure to be biased."

The females talked companionably for quite some time after that, Louise delighted to meet a female ex-human who was not so far beneath her as a slave, and therefore someone whom she might be able to talk to.

Haru even managed to turn the conversation to the cat Louise was betrothed to. By the time a coach had come to take the young feline home to her father, Louise was beginning to wonder if, just perhaps, von Gikkingken really was the one she was meant for, or was her betrothed?

"Thought you might be in here," Haru said, closing the door to his study behind her.

"How do you find her?" asked the orange cat. He did not look up.

"She reminds me of Hiromi, one of my friends back home. Good hearted, loyal to a fault, painfully aware of _all_ the gossip and can talk for a _very_ long time without needing to take a breath," the girl answered, taking a seat before his desk.

"You seemed able to keep up well enough."

"When it's a matter of keep up or be run over, you learn to keep up."

"Did she mention her intention to return at all in the near future?" a note of dread seeped into the unimpressed monotone he had previously been adopting.

"You can relax. I think I might have tricked her into falling in love with her fiance," Haru said, teasing lightly.

His head shot up, his green eyes wide.

"I can never thank you enough," he said, shocked but completely serious.

Haru shook her head. "Consider it _my_ thank you, for finding me and taking care of me," she said.

"Alright then," he said, smiling as he rose from his desk. "Shall we return to the dancing lesson?"

"Better to embarrass myself in private first I suppose," Haru said with a sigh.

Half an hour of practice later, and Haru was in a state of delighted shock. She had not honestly believed that she would ever be able to dance, but with his gentle hand and kind instruction, she had done it.

"You'll do fine," he assured her with a smile. "It came more naturally than you thought it would, didn't it?"

Haru could only nod, and blush.

They were just sitting down to a meal that could be lunch when a palace runner arrived at the estate with a message for the baron.

Upon reading the document, the ginger groaned, but nodded to the messenger.

"What's the matter?" Haru asked.

"His Majesty has decided that he wants to have another war," Humbert answered, flinging the letter at the table centre.

"War?"

"There isn't anybody to war _against_, mind you. His Majesty will designate sides among his nobles, and then we all meet one someone's estate with a party of twenty 'soldiers' and proceed to make it so that we are all trying to get _paint_ out of our fur for days. We continue until one side has no soldiers left, and whoever is still standing is the winning side," the baron explained.

"Ah," was all Haru said, and a contemplative if slightly put out expression appeared on her face.

"Is something the matter Haru?"

"It just sounds like a waste of time and resources simply because His Majesty is bored and bloody-minded," she stated honestly.

"If it distracts him from becoming violent with his wife and son, then I am willing to put up with this particular vent of mental regression on His Majesty's part," Humbert returned, almost blasé about his statement. "One thing is very important though Haru: never let anybody at court, and I truly mean _nobody_, hear you criticise anything about His Majesty. It isn't safe. This conversation? It is not happening, it never has happened, it never will happen, simply so that we can continue to live."

Haru nodded. "I understand."

"Good girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Haru looked on with as much indifference as she could muster. It wasn't hard, except for when she saw Humbert and his 'army'. It was rather gratifying, seeing that all of the twenty 'soldiers' under his command were still 'alive' and most of them were also 'uninjured' – that is, there was hardly any paint on them at all. It took a good deal more self-control to not smirk in satisfaction, than to not frown in disgust at the whole tuppenny-theatre of a show.

"Such indifference!" cried a countess as she saw Haru's face. "This is entertainment put on by His Majesty. How can you have such an expression on your face?" the rather silly female enquired.

Haru diligently didn't turn up her nose at the horrible shade of purple the countess had died her fur.

"I admit that I have never been fond of watching males running around like this. At the end of it all, they come home looking terrible, smelling worse and refuse to acknowledge it. If they lost, they sulk for days, and if they win then they refuse to shut up about it. If they must compete, I should prefer they play golf. If nothing else, it means they should not return to the estate covered in paint and smelling of dirt," Haru said in her most diplomatic tone and with a polite smile in place.

Around her, noble females were laughing with genuine delight.

"Miss Yoshioka, you are a true wit!" announced a duchess, a genuine grin on her face, mimicked by a large white ruffle around her neck.

Light banter continued on for the female through the day, as the males below the viewing platform fought, and Haru found herself enjoying the company of the silly, vapid, ignorant, foolish, but at least book-smart nobility.

Keeping one sharp brown eye on the 'battlefield', Haru felt compelled to interrupt the conversation – which had been a twittering over ruffles of all things.

"Oh look," she said. "His Majesty had been defeated."

All conversation ceased, and the females gathered to the rail of the viewing platform to see that, yes, the King was down. The battle, however, continued around him despite that.

"Who was it?" asked a deep red viscountess.

"I'm afraid I do not know their name, but I'm fairly sure…" Haru said, pointing to a white cat that had black splodges over his frame.

"Oh my," said Louise. "That's my betrothed."

"He'll be out of favour with His Majesty for a while, I expect," said a tortoise-shell patterned earl's wife. "Still, I think it's very impressive. His Majesty is quite adept at this sort of thing, and does not go down easily. You hold onto him good and tight, Lady val Jean."

The white feline blushed prettily beneath her white fur.

"Yes, I will," she said.

Haru smiled privately as well. Mission "cure Miss Louise of her infatuation of Baron von Gikkingken" – complete.

"Lady val Jean?" Haru asked tentatively.

"Yes Miss Yoshioka?" Louise returned politely. Their quickly forged friendship buried beneath layers of political politeness.

"I am not familiar with marriage as it is performed in the Cat Kingdom, is it very different to the ceremonies held in the human world?"

The simple question launched a whole new round of twitter, but it quickly turned into the planning of Louise's wedding, almost in its entirety. Of course, all these delightful plans would have to be approved by the bride's father, and then forwarded to the groom and his father, who would have the final say in the matter. Since both mothers were currently present, however, there was little doubt that it would all be approved of.

The delightful chatter and bright-eyed planning was interrupted by a shout of victory on the 'battlefield'.

"I see that despite being personally defeated, His Majesty is still the victor, having cats on his side only as the last ones standing," remarked a countess.

"Indeed," Louise agreed. "That is Prince Lune, and more than half his guard are still with him, as well as Baron von Gikkingken, and I'd hazard to say that he still has all of his."

"His Majesty seems cheered."

"I think that Lune dispatched the last of the opposing side, your fiance Louise."

"Prince Lune is also very accomplished."

"And still single," giggled a few of the other, still available females.

"He looks familiar to me," Haru said, furrowing her brow. "Has the prince recently been to the human world? I feel certain that I have seen him before."

"Oh yes, he went to fetch a gift for Her Majesty the Queen, for her birthday, not so long ago. Rumour has it, he was almost in an accident," supplied a lime-green viscountess. "Something to do with a truck and a narrow escape, but really the details are hard to come by."

Haru gasped as realisation dawned, then a soft look entered her eyes and a quite smile appeared on her face.

"Are you aware of more details regarding this matter?" asked am unmarried duchess who had her bright yellow eyes fixed on Lune.

"Not really," Haru lied politely. "But I know now why I recognised his Highness. It is not often, in the human world, that one sees a cat making a purchase. I remember it striking me as odd." Of course, that was not the whole story, but she would be force-fed a live mouse before she admitted to the rest of the story.

After the war games were concluded and all the participants had taken the time to refresh themselves, there was a lavish court meal prepared for all. It was truly magnanimous of His Majesty to invite the loosing side as well, and even to gloat as discreetly as he did of the victory his side had secured.

Haru was seated with Humbert, and Humbert was seated with Lune, who headed his own private table beside that of the royal family. Conversation was rare at this table, unlike all of the others. In all, only three sentences were uttered.

"Will you join me in my office after the banquet, Baron? Your secretary as well."

"Your invitation is our delight, Highness."

Haru had two thoughts going through her head. The first was that she might be able to check the story the Prince didn't mind his subjects knowing about his close call with the truck. The second was an indefinable worry.


	8. Chapter 8

In Prince Lune's office, Haru was put on edge as once instant the door shut the prince got down on one knee and took her hand in his paw.

"I am deeply sorry for whatever happened in your life that led you here, but I cannot help but think that I might now have a chance to repay your kindness to me," he said. "Is there anything you wish?"

"Uh, no, not really. Besides, it would be a bit weird getting something for what I did," Haru said, trying to politely distance herself from the uncomfortable scene of which she found herself a central figure.

"May I enquire as to what happened?" Humbert asked.

"I saw His Highness making a purchase in a shop back home, at least, that's what I told the courtiers when it came up," Haru explained. "And while that _is_ true…"

"Your secretary saved my life when I was in the human world for the Queen's birthday present," Lune said, getting off the floor and moving to sit behind his desk, indicating for both of his guests to take a seat also.

Humbert's face displayed nothing but mild surprise at this information.

"You found yourself in a situation that put your life at risk Highness? That is most unlike you."

"It is even more unlike a human to run in front of a truck, without thought to personal safety, just to save a strange cat," Lune pointed out.

Now there was true shock written plainly across the baron's face. Even his mouth was uncouthly hanging open as his green eyes moved from the brother of his monarch to stare openly at the girl recently in his employ.

Haru shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the baron, wishing there that was some way she could run away politely.

"Please your Highness, you didn't ask my lord and me to your office to say only that, did you?" she finally was able to get out. It was distinctly uncomfortable to have them both staring at her like that.

"Yes," Lune said, opening a drawer on his desk that had looked like nothing more than a bit of decorative trim until he pulled it out. "I found a way my friend," the prince said, extending a thin slip of paper to Humbert.

Gloved fingers closed around the scrap carefully, and drew it up for closer inspection. Upon reading, that same wide-eyed, shocked expression returned to the baron's face.

"It was staring at me the whole time, but now that I've found it, I'm not entirely sure that I like it. I copied that directly from the book of Royal Law," Lune said, naming the manuscript that dealt with such matters as when the king committed treason against his people, or murder in the palace. Matters that should not be overlooked, but because of royal status might have been.

Haru tried to read the scrap of paper from over Humbert's shoulder, but it was in old cat and a bit faded. She didn't have the best of luck. The only symbols she was certain that she recognised were "king" and "madness". Apart from that, it was just a bunch of doodles to her.

Humbert noticed and handed it to her so that she could get a better look and maybe puzzle out a few more symbols. Old cat was actually easier for Haru than modern cat, which was so much like the kanji she was used to reading back home that the differences confused her terribly.

"When madness strikes one of the royal family," Lune explained, "It always ends in their death. Foaming at the mouth, apparently, can choke or suffocate even a king. It is a very particular madness that exists only in the royal line, but at the same time does not affect very many of us. According to that document, Miss Haru, it is the duty of any royal family member not gripped by the madness to kill whoever _is_, in a hope to prevent it's continuation. My difficulty lies in that my nephew may also carry the gene that causes this madness."

Humbert nodded his understanding. More than anything, he knew, the prince loved his family. Being bound by an ancient law to kill not only one, but possibly two of those that he held dearest to him, must weigh heavily on his heart.

"If it's not too bold to ask, your highness –" Haru started.

"Lune, Miss Haru. You saved my life, I believe we are beyond formality, at least in private," the prince said, cutting her off kindly.

Haru smiled. "Alright, but if you don't mind me asking, how would … this act … be done?"

"There is a serum used, one that accelerates the degeneration until death happens naturally. It takes about a week, rather than the years it would otherwise," Lune answered.

"Then, if that is the case, would it not be safe to give to your nephew also? If he hasn't got this madness, it will have no adverse effect on him, will it?"

Lune's face lit up, and Humbert beamed proudly at her.

"That's absolutely true, thank you," he said, bowing his head. "Thank you both, you have been a great help to me." Lune looked up to see bewildered expressions on both of their faces. "Sometimes, even a prince needs some friends to support his tough decisions," he explained.

The two ex-humans rose when Lune did, and he escorted them out of his office. Haru stepped out first, only to fall into the corridor when she felt something collide with her legs.

"Quin!" Lune exclaimed, recognising his nephew. "What have you been told about running through the halls?" he said, picking up his young nephew.

"Sorry Uncle Lune," the pale blue kitten said, his mismatched eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" Humbert asked Haru quietly, giving her a hand up from the floor.

Haru smiled. "I'm fine," she said. "But I think I must revise the way I meet people."

Both of the older males chuckled and agreed.

"Quin, there is someone I think you should meet," Lune said, re-adjusting his grip on his nephew. "This is Miss Haru, and she saved my life when I went to get your mother's birthday present."


	9. Chapter 9

The kitten prince's red and blue eyes bugged as he stared at the peach-coloured female in front of him, and his mouth hung open.

Haru squirmed under the intense gaze from the child. She wished all these cats would stop staring at her so much, or better yet, that all of this really _was_ a dream and she could wake up from it.

"It's not nice to stare Quin," Lune admonished softly, closing the kitten's jaw for him.

Humbert wrapped a comforting arm around Haru's shoulders as Lune returned his nephew to the floor.

"I apologise for running into you Miss Haru," the kitten prince said. "And I thank you very much for saving my uncle when he was in the human world. Mother and I would have missed him very much if you had not saved him."

"Huh?" Haru asked, surprised. "Only you and your mother, not your father?"

Lune laughed quietly.

"My brother has an uncomfortable relationship with me really, Miss Haru. My sister-in-law was betrothed at birth to 'the heir of the Cat Kingdom', but until my father named his successor, it could have been any of us from his first litter. Father loved him more, and named him Crown Prince. Our mother objected at the time, and Yuki shut herself away and cried for a week," Lune explained.

"Oh," Haru said, understanding dawning. Yuki had had the time to fall in love with Lune, only to have to marry His Majesty instead. Haru could not help but sorry for the queen, to be in such a situation.

"Quin?" a voice called from further down the hall. It seemed to belong to a white female. She was wearing a large purple ribbon around her neck and had a golden fish crown upon her head. She'd spotted them. "Oh, Lune have you seen – _Quin!_"

"Here I am, Mother," the kitten said, sheepishly, coming out from behind his uncle.

"So I see, but what confuses me, young kitten, is why you are here and not in your room reading, like you were told to," Yuki sighed, paws on her hips. "Now go back to your studies at once, and when I come and check on you, you had better still be studying or I will cancel dessert for a week."

The blue kitten proceeded to run off again, but in the direction he had come rather than away from it.

"I'm sorry Lune, was Quin bothering you?" Yuki asked, laying a paw on her brother-in-law's shoulder.

"No Yuki. Oh, Yuki, have you met Miss Haru yet?" Lune asked.

Bright blue eyes turned on Haru, and she caught her breath at the sadness of them.

"No, I was not permitted to view today's battle games, so I missed out on the chance to meet Humbert's new secretary," Yuki answered. Turning to the two ex-humans, the queen extended a paw.

It took Haru a moment to realise that Yuki was doing something human – extending a hand in friendship. With great respect for the implications, Haru took the offered paw.

"It is my honour to meet Your Majesty," Haru said.

"And it is my pleasure to meet you, Miss Haru. I do hope we will have the chance to become friends," Yuki answered, a smile on her face. It fell as she continued to speak, however. "Unfortunately, I do not have such time right now. My husband has requested my presence in his chamber."

"Yuki," Lune said, a concerned look on his face and a paw on her shoulder.

"I know Lune," she answered, not looking up to meet his eyes. She patted his paw on her shoulder before nodding farewell to the small company.

They all watched as the white queen went to her husband.

"He will beat her now," Lune said.

Haru felt her heart crack.

"He used to be tender with her, doted upon her, but now he simply beats her. It is part of the madness. He doesn't know why he does it, and so he blames it on her, which leads to more beatings. He does it to Quin too, but less often. I'm sure he would attempt to beat me too, but I know how to fight back, and could easily beat him in a fight, so he doesn't."

Haru felt tears pricking her eyes, and turned into Humbert's chest, seeking to hide them. The feel of his gloved hands patting her back comforted her, but she could not banish the image from her mind of the crazed king, and the cruelty he inflicted upon his wife.

"I will instruct the cooks to make up a special sauce to go with my brother's next meal, a strange recipe I found, and think he will like. It will get worse before it gets better, but hopefully we will be able to see an end to this madness. One more thing Baron, I would like to visit with you on your estate for a while, perhaps bring Quin and Yuki. They have not seen the kingdom beyond the palace since you saved them by the lake, and I'm sure they would enjoy the visit also," Lune said.

Humbert bowed. "It would be our honour to entertain the family of His Majesty."

Lune nodded.

"Then in three days we will visit with you. Do not tax your staff too much though, this will be a nice, simple get away for the Crown Prince and his mother, nothing elaborate," Lune said, smiling.

Neither of the ex-humans missed the hidden meaning of those words, and bowed low to the prince as he left them in the hallway.

"I will inform everybody when we return to the estate," Haru said quietly. "Will you have specific work for me to do, or shall I just oversee the preparations?"

"The preparations will not need you to oversee them," Humbert said, the corner of his mouth quirked up in an amused smile. "You and I will be busy with accounts, and perhaps thinking up activities for his young highness during his stay."

Haru bowed her head in understanding, then followed the baron as he led the way out of the palace and to their carriage.


	10. Chapter 10

Humbert looked over at his secretary in mild amusement as she bent her head and crunched numbers. Bookkeeping, the one-time man was discovering, was infinitely more fun when it was being shared with someone as delightful as Miss Yoshioka was.

He hadn't realised what he was missing, until he met this girl.

"How's the catnip yield?" he asked.

"Up by twenty-eight point two percent from last harvest," Haru answered. "Market reports have it as seventeen percent scarcer, however, so you should be able to get a good price on it," she added.

"What about the market for spices? Any improvement there?" the hope in his voice tangible.

Haru shook her head sadly.

"True felines don't seem particularly inclined to spicy food, or even exotic herbs with their food. Muta is going to get to use it all unless we find some way to get cats to at least _try_ flavouring their food with something other than catnip, cattails and lemon," Haru answered with a forlorn sigh.

"Well," Humbert said, rubbing his temple, "we can't just create a demand to fit our supply I suppose. What about our cotton plantation?"

"Booming. However, I want to point out that recently hemp has slowly been replacing cotton, because it is more water-efficient," Haru answered.

Humbert looked up in surprise. "Back in the human world, you mean?"

Haru nodded. "Its yields are larger and it requires less water. I thought I might mention it."

He nodded. "I'll look into that, but you have to bear in mind that cats have more sensitive noses as well, and if they don't like the smell of hemp, however fine it is, they are less likely to buy it."

"Understood," she said, returning to calculations and report-writing.

The sound of half-cats hard at work filled the entire estate, and it settled potently in the study where the two of them had fallen into a companionable silence.

"What games did you play as a child Miss Haru?" Humbert asked, breaking the silence suddenly.

"Hmm? Oh, the usual games. Tag, hide and seek, ring round the roses, climbing trees, and teddy bear picnics sometimes. Making a list of games we might be able to entertain the young prince with?" she asked, looking up from but not leaving her own set of papers.

"Yes," Humbert answered. "I had most of those down already though, and a kitten will not be so entertained by all of those that they will last him all week."

"If a growing boy is given over to nothing but games for a whole week, he is liable to become bored halfway through the second day," Haru said, quoting her aunt. "He might like to watch Toto making his flying machines, or help Muta cook. Of course, there's also the possibility that simply because he will be away from the palace for a week, he will not be allowed to neglect his studies."

Humbert cheered and stood up from his desk, uncharacteristically obvious in his delight.

"Haru, you're brilliant! Of course he won't be allowed to neglect his studies, but he does find reading to be quite tedious sometimes, so if we take the lessons he is learning from books and give him a chance to do something practical with them –"

"It may actually make his book learning stick more," Haru finished, smiling broadly as her employer beamed down at her as he leant over her desk. Wrinkling her nose in delight, Haru giggled. "Glad to be of assistance," she said.

He blinked. He hadn't ever seen her do that nose-wrinkle thing before, and as he continued to just look at her, the baron found himself faced with the realisation that she was very…

Haru tilted her head to the side, confused by the dazed look on Humbert's face.

"Something the matter boss?" she asked, ignoring the internal voice that was screaming at her that he was close enough to kiss.

"Forgive me if you think I am being forward, Miss Haru, but," Humbert cut himself off by closing the small distance between them and kissing her gently.

_Oh my,_ Haru thought to herself, her breath catching in her throat. When she felt him pull away again, she still wasn't breathing.

"I'm sorry," Humbert said. "We've only been acquainted for such a short time, but I feel as if I know you so much better than that and…" he trailed off.

"I don't mind," Haru said, having regained the ability to function again. "But a kiss is a bit more serious than just being polite to your dancing partner, and I've had my heart broken once already in the last week," she pointed out carefully.

"I have no intention of leading you on, Haru. However, simply because we do _not_ know each other very well, I think it would be better to get to know each other a lot better before we discuss anything like getting engaged or married," Humbert said, as he took her hand gently in his.

Haru smiled. With his eventual intentions made known, Haru felt secure in her future relationship with the baron. A feeling she had never completely had with Machida.

"I accept your terms," she said, still smiling and touching her nose to his briefly.

"I'm glad," he answered, relief all over his furry face.

Haru laughed. All of this seemed so out-of-character for the baron, being excited about things, and a little impulsive. When she had met him – was it really just a few short weeks ago? – she had thought him to be someone who was always calm, a notion re-instated by her conversation with Louise.

Perhaps he'd just had a little extra something in his breakfast? Whatever the answer…

"There's still work to do," she pointed out.

Humbert nodded and returned to his desk, looking up from his work every now and then to just watch the female he had so suddenly realised that he was in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

Lune arrived with Quin and Yuki right on schedule, and the whole estate turned out to greet them.

"How are they?" Baron von Gikkingken asked the prince privately, while Haru distracted Quin and Yuki with tricks involving slight-of-hand.

"My brother has descended into madness. He will die soon. Quin did not react to the elixir at all, for which I am glad. Yuki suffered another beating before we left, but she should be fine from now on," Lune answered.

"You said yourself, Highness, that the situation would get worse before it was over," Humbert reminded his friend.

Lune nodded before deciding to change the subject.

"How is my saviour doing?" he asked.

"As far as I can tell, your Highness, she is happy and in love," Humbert answered. It filled him with a warm, contented feeling to be able to say such a thing.

"And you also, I see," Lune said with a sly smile. "I suppose it was inevitable, the two of you, the only free half-cats in the Kingdom, falling in love."

Watching the two females and the kitten together, the males both found themselves content.

"I wish you both the best of happiness, Baron," Lune said. "Might I have the honour of giving the bride away, since her father will obviously not be able to?"

"We aren't getting married any time soon, Highness," Humbert cautioned, casting the royal an only mildly reproving look.

The grey laughed. "No, I don't suppose you are," he said. "I just meant when the time does eventually come."

"I would be honoured by your involvement in my wedding, but you'd have to ask Haru," the ginger answered with a sideways grin.

"Yes," Lune agreed. "Weddings do seem to be something females dominate. I honestly have no idea why, but there it is."

"Uncle, uncle!" Quin cried out, running up to the two adult males and jumping up into Lune's hold. "Look! Look what Miss Haru found in my ear!" The kitten said, waving around a grey coin from the human world.

"However did that get there?" Lune asked in mock surprise, taking the coin from his nephew to examine it.

"Miss Haru asked me if I was certain that I had been washing my ears properly, but I'm not sure that I have been," the crown prince admitted.

"May I see the coin?" Humbert asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course," Lune answered, handing it over.

Quin watched, curious, as the baron looked over it a few times before flicking his wrist and making the coin disappear. "Huh?" the kitten asked, staring at the now empty hand. "Uncle Lune, where did the coin go?" the small one asked, turning from Humbert to Lune.

"Honestly, I do not know," Lune said, a little surprised himself.

"Baron Humbert von Gikkingken," Haru said, her voice like a mother scolding her child, and all the males flinched slightly at the tone.

Looking over, they saw that both females were actually smiling. Haru winked at Humbert and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch, turning it into the coin.

"Of course, love is worth so much more than money," he said with a sigh, handing over the coin to the kitten prince before striding up to Haru and dipping her, kissing her soundly.

The day passed in a surprisingly normal fashion after that, until Muta served dinner and all the cats parted ways to sleep.

"Humbert, may I express a concern?" Haru asked before she left for bed.

"Of course," he said instantly. "What's the matter?" More importantly, how could he fix it?

"Will Lune get into trouble if it's found out that he poisoned the King?" she asked.

"No," Humbert answered. "It is written in the law, he did what he had to do. Believe me when I say that he didn't want to put his brother through this any more than he liked seeing Yuki covered in bruises."

Haru nodded her understanding.

"Goodnight love," she said, leaving at last.

A messenger arrived in the morning, surprising the entire household. The letter was for Lune.

"The potion worked a great deal faster than expected," he said. "My brother, the king, is dead."

There was no joy that day, as the royal family returned to the castle many days sooner than they had anticipated, with Baron von Gikkingken and his secretary in toe.

The court was worried. The Crown Prince was too young to take the throne, would the queen take the throne in her own right or would she be a regent until her son came of age? What would be Prince Lune's position in all of this?

Once the royal family appeared, they got it sorted out very quickly.

Quin was too young to rule, and wasn't interested in it just yet anyway. Yuki would continue as Queen of the Cat Kingdom, and marry Lune to appease those who wanted a King to rule.

Haru hugged herself when she heard that. Those two… they really were in love, and they finally got to be together after all those years…

It almost made her cry that happily ever after really could happen.

"Lune wants to give you away when we get around to marriage," Humbert whispered in her ear.

"I'd like that," she whispered back, kissing his furred cheek.

Yes, happily ever after. Perhaps not the life she had dreamed for herself when she was just a little girl, but she wouldn't trade in what she had gotten for what she had once wanted. It was so much better this way after all.


End file.
